


Shared Whispers

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I’m in a sad mood., M/M, Minor Ben, Minor Bev, Minor Bill, Minor Mike and Stan, just mentions of death, mention of suicide, mentions of hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: In their last moments, Eddie and Richie are with each other.





	Shared Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to Poland! I just needed a country, I’m sorry. But this is for “whisper” from fyeahreddie on tumblr.

Richie shakes, holding the smaller boy close to him as he sobs. When a war started, Richie never thought that he would be in the situation he’s in.

The government got taken over and the new leader had started this war. The first day of the war, Richie remembers how terrifying it was. He was laying in bed with Eddie, his naked lover under his covers as he traced the barely there freckles on the boy’s back. They whispered to each other, not wanting to be too loud in the moment; Eddie’s mother being in the next room. Then, a loud bang happened. Sonia was shot, they figure out later. They both slipped out of the window and snuck past guards, getting away. They were all told where to go for when they get taken over. It was a bad time in the U.S.

Ever since then, Richie and Eddie have been running and hiding from the new government. There were only a few Northern Americans alive still and they were all together.

Richie and Eddie watched their friends die one by one. Mike and Stan got hung for being non-white and non-Catholics. Beverly fought against one of the guards and got herself shot, Ben and Bill after her because they tried to attack the guards that killed Beverly. Now Richie and Eddie are being hunted down, the new leader wanting no gays now. Only women, who they killed after, that they wanted so they could reproduce.

It lead to where Richie is now.

He’s with Eddie, hidden into a small cave that’s blocked off by a door. Eddie is bleeding out from a gunshot wound and the others are after Richie. Richie thinks these are his last moments in life. Oh how right he is.

Richie grits his teeth as Eddie’s eyes roll once again.

“No...no. Eds, you listen to me. Look at me,” Richie tries his best to whisper, wanting himself to be the last thing Eddie sees. “You aren’t dying today. We’re gonna get out of here and-and..”

“Rich...” Eddie’s broken whisper cuts off Richie’s own. Richie looks down at him helplessly, unshed tears in his eyes. Eddie smiles weakly, blood on his lips that Richie wipes away.

“Richie...I’ve had a nice life with you. You’ve given me the perfect relationship. The perfect everything since we met after you pushed me down,” Richie laughs weakly as Eddie smiles, “I...I will always love and remember you, Richie.”

Those were his last words.

Richie sat over his body the next few hours, sobbing as he felt Eddie’s pale body getting colder. The lack of food and water starts to mess with Richie. He stares at the cave wall for another hour, lost in his own mind before he looks down at his belt. An idea pops in his head.

Forty-Eight hours later, the guards of Poland are banging down the door and they see Eddie’s dead body covered by Richie’s, a gun lodged in his mouth with blood splattered on the cave wall.

“Two down, two to go.” Is what comes out from the guard into the walkie talkie. Two more people and Poland would have taken over the whole U.S., their last country before world domination of their people.


End file.
